


under different circumstances.

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Sakon meets her in the waiting room.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	under different circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm fully aware that this isn't how Zenkichi's mom looks, but I really don't care.  
> Trope: Meeting the Family

“It’s unfortunate that we have to meet under these circumstances..” She put her hand over her lips, looking away, blinking, then looking back down at him. She was worn, wrinkles stretching across her forehead, soft skin hanging from her neck, and eyes telling more experience than he had — Fujita, in her essence, was steel, muscle, and blood. She showed the weariness of age, but not of fear, only the tapping of her spindly fingers against a leather wristwatch notifying him of _any_ fear.

Sakon didn’t have much to say. She had heard the words before, and he had said them when they met in the lobby of the hospital, him searching for a vague description: a tall and strong woman. Her dark figure caught his attention, skin tanned and hair curling down her back in waves. She knew him by look, waving him down. 

“I know,” And it was. 

He looked at her, lips turning down, then continued to listen to her as she spoke.

“You know, he wanted me to meet you, right?” She continued on, smile pulled crooked, some way of coping and keeping calm, “He went and told me when he met you,”

Fujita leaned to grab his free hand, the one Ukon wasn’t occupying. A thumb pressed into his palm, calming him with the touch of another person. His heart felt like a winded coil, winding and winding — he could barely stand there without thinking about what would happen. Sakon looked at the door, then to her.

“He did?”

“Zenkichi did.” She answered, squeezing his hand as she looked at the door, staring on with him. It was warm, welcoming, and he was sure even Ukon could feel the warmth from there.

“Then I wish I could’ve met you sooner.” He murmured, squeezing the hand back.


End file.
